


The Light

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Apocalypse, brothers anxceit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: The world has gone dark, people are disappearing, many are out on their own. Is this how the world is? Is this how the world will end? Quietly shrouded by shadows and void of life.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Light

**Author's Note:**

> If you are wondering anything about the AU, you could post a comment here or an ask on my tumblr account @Rising-Darkness

Patton

  * Patton is 19 years old 
  * He lived with his mother so he could keep his money saved up for University, also he didn’t want to live in a dorm.
  * He was going to University to be a Veterinarian 
  * He is an only child
  * Hasn’t seen anyone since the black out



Roman

  * He and his brother are both 20
  * Roman lived in a dorm at the time
  * he was going to university for theater
  * When the darkness hit he was in his dorm with many candles lit
  * He has been searching for more people since he left the safety of his dorm a week after the electricity went out
  * People and classmates who he knew have gone missing and disappeared



Remus

  * 20 like his brother Roman
  * Lives at home with their parents who have been absent due to a trip and are currently presumed dead
  * Hasn’t seen or heard from Roman since the darkness hit
  * Has been unheard of since the darkness
  * location unknown



Logan

  * 19 years old
  * only child and an orphan
  * has been in and out of orphanages throughout his life till he was 18
  * When he turned 18 he enrolled in university to Major in chemistry and minor in various other sciences
  * When the darkness hit he began searching for why it was happening and what was going on
  * He has been living in a Science facility he interned at to find out what is happening
  * He has tons of candles lit for light
  * also a small solar panel he developed to keep a bright lamp in the office lit



Virgil

  * is 18 years old
  * had just gotten out of high school and was living at his brother’s apartment
  * him and his brother have been traveling together to find a reason this happened
  * been looking for others, they have found some people but then decided to avoid them
  * afraid of the dark
  * He is a quite good writer and has been recording their journey in a notebook.



Dee

  * is 19 years old 
  * Been in University at the time for philosophy he lived in an apartment with his brother Virgil instead of at a dorm
  * Is good at lying and hiding 
  * Decided it was best to keep moving instead of staying put in one place.
  * A master of disguise 
  * Is quite protective over his brother
  * Is weary of others but wishes to find them and ask what has happened




End file.
